Restaurant Rush
by ss.ph
Summary: In the midst of being a waiter at a restaurant, who knows what can happen? Jerza. Nalu if you squint.


**So, this is my first FanFiction. It's a little bit lame, cheesy, and pure fluff, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm all ears and eyes for constructive criticism, so yeah. :)) All reviews will be accepted: rants, flames, constructive criticism, compliments, all of that stuff. All of the characters in this fanfiction are very OOC. I haven't watched or read it in a while (school sucks), so they probably will be OOC in a lot of my stories. I will be writing more even if this turns out to be complete crap! I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters. As I said before, I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Ware**

* * *

As I was wiping down a counter in my dear friend Yagima's restaurant, 8 Island, I heard a 'ring' sound, signaling that someone had walked through the door. The restaurant was usually uninhabited, so I was surprised to see a large group of people walk in, A rowdy bunch they were, but customers nonetheless.

As they sat down, one of my co-workers, and also one of my roommates, Ultear, said to me "Jellal, stop staring and give them the menus, for goodness sakes!"

"Okay Ultear," I responded firmly. "But, I didn't know that you-."

Knowing what I was going to say, Ultear, put a finger to my lips, her peculiar red eyes boring into my hazel ones and I shut up immediately.

"Go." said she, ushering me over to the table, while flicking a strand or thick black hair over her shoulder. I ran a hand through my blue hair and strode over.

There were five people. Next to a blonde woman with wide chocolate brown eyes, a salmon haired man with green eyes and a white scarf that looked like it had scales on it was bickering with a dark blue eyes, raven haired man without a shirt who sat across from him at the table. Next to that man, a scarlet haired woman with chocolate brown eyes and a stoic face, looking pretty pissed at the moment sat. On a chair that was pulled over from a nearby table, a short man, obviously over the age of 60 sat, humming to himself.

As I gave them their menus, Yagima rushed over. "Makarov, my friend! It's nice to see you again! How are you?" he said, wheezing.

"It's nice to see you too, Yagima," the old man in the booth, now identified as Makarov responded. "I'm doing well, thank you. What about you?" he finished.

"I'm doing great! Just got this new employee, and he owes me a couple favors, so I don't have to pay him!" He looked at me. "Say hello Jellal."

"Hello." I said meekly. Their eyes were burning into my soul. It was killin' my vibes - _man_. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my face. The scarlet hair woman was looking at me like she could smell my fear. It scared the living chickens nuggets out of me. What is she? A general in the freaking army?!

"Yo, Jellal!" the salmon haired man said with a wide smile. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, too." I said with a curt nod. Thankfully it was not half as soft as I had spoken before. During the midst of responding to Natsu, I didn't notice that Yagima had already left the table.

I took the group of people's orders. One well done steak, one cold smoked salmon, a garden salad, a fish fillet, and a strawberry cheesecake.

 _Huh?_

A strawberry cheesecake for the main dish? Crazy people. And oh, of course it had to be that scary chick's order. I guess she knew what I was thinking because she said, "To you, it's a simple dessert. To me, it's much more." She shot me a nasty ass glare and I rushed off to the kitchen to place the orders.

I don't know why it did, but having someone order a dessert - just a dessert in a place known for its main dishes baffled me.

I went back to the counter that I had finished wiping down earlier and sat down. A sigh subconsciously escaped my throat. I looked back at where the five people sat and started to meticulously study them. They seemed like fun people (not including the scarlet haired woman, she was just scary), so why not.

I realized how the blonde woman, who was introduced to me as Lucy blushed every time Natsu complimented her and how Gray's hands always moved animatedly as he talked in a serious matter. I noticed how Natsu was always so enthralled in anything Lucy said, but tried to hide it.

I ship it. Natsu and Lucy. NALU! YES. Make it a thing people.

I noticed how the two boys cowered down under the red-headed woman whenever she reprimanded them for something they said or their behavior. I noticed how the corners of her mouth would turn up slightly after some things were said, but would almost immediately be pulled back into a frown.

As for Makarov, as I was studying the others like a freaking student, was pulled away by Yagima to the kitchen so I was not able to get a good, deep look at him.

I felt something poking at my back, so I tried to swat it away, only to find a semi-angry Ultear crushing my hand in hers like a beast.

"What?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"You met them, right?" she responded.

"No, only two."

"Well, which ones?" she asked.

"Natsu and Lucy, but only briefly."

"Well, the one with the black hair who has no shirt on? Yeah, him. He's my little brother, Gray. The other one with the red hair is Erza Scarlet. You should get to meet all of them better. I've been introduced fully to them all before. They're not as bad as they look, so go ahead." She patted me on the back, and left.

* * *

After the snakes of beautiful sunlight were switched out with the misunderstood darkness of night, I changed out of my uniform and started to walk out the back door of 8 Island. I locked up and put one foot in front of the other, taking myself home. I felt so exhausted. I didn't even know why.

I started to get dizzy, my vision started to get hazy, and the shadows from the corners of the Earth invaded my mind and sight until I fell into a subconscious sleep on the concrete pavement.

* * *

I woke up staring into a bright white light and hearing a steady beeping noise. I groaned, and sat up to look around. I was in a hospital.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red. _Erza? The she-devil from the restaurant!_

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

Unsure what to say I responded with a simple fine then shut up.

"You don't have to act like that, you know. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." she said.

I stayed silent, and started to twiddle my thumbs. I was glad she didn't talk either. We sometimes shared really awkward looks, but besides that it was just silence to the point where it got really awkward.

She spoke up. "The cake was good."

"Huh?"

"I said, the cake was good."

"What?"

"The cake was-."

"No, I know what you said; I heard it the first time. But why are you telling me this now?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I just felt the need to bring it up, you know?"

"Yeah. That happens to me all the time." I added. "On a different note, how did I get here?"

"Easy. I found you sprawled over the side of the concrete so I drove you here." I narrowed my eyes. She caught this and added, "It's not a kidnapping if it was for your own good."

I chuckled. "We've never really introduced ourselves. I'm Jellal Fernandez. I recall seeing you somewhere, but I don't recall. Could you please tell me?" I winked at her.

She scoffed. "I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm pretty sure we saw each other at a restaurant earlier yesterday, I'm not sure." She smiled.

A vibrating sound was heard. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. "I need to take this." she said.

* * *

Erza came back about five minutes later. "I need to go." she said. "But, if you need anything, call me. Where should I like - write my number?"

"My arm is fine." She looked at me quizicallly.

"Fine." She took out a pen and I stuck out my arm for her to write on. After she was done, she rushed out the door.

I'll definitely be calling this number later.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on my first story! If it sucked, please tell me. If it was okay or good, please tell me. Anything would make my day. Please leave constructive criticism. That would help me so, so, so much. Thank you for reading. Have a nice rest of your day or night!**

 **~Ware**

 **(9/30/16)**


End file.
